Nobody said it was easy
by VaneLor
Summary: Madre soltera de dos adorables diablitos, amigos locos que nunca la dejan sola, un estresante trabajo y por si fuera poco, el nuevo vecino que con ese cuerpo tan musculoso y esa voz tan irresistiblemente sexy iba a volverla loca. La vida de Caroline Forbes no era para nada sencilla.
1. Capítulo 1 La fórmula de Liz Forbes

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Vampire Diaries no me pertenecen. sin embargo la trama y un par de personajes que participan constantemente en la trama son totalmente de mi autoría._

* * *

El clima era refrescante como el de cualquier otra noche de inicios de Noviembre; no hacia tanto calor como en verano ni demasiado frío como en invierno. Caroline Forbes amaba el otoño.

Estaba sentada en su escritorio tecleando con velocidad sobre el portátil; entre párrafos daba un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía a un costado y continuaba con su labor. Encima de la mesa estaban regadas varias revistas, periódicos y libros, que le ayudaban a poder obtener más información para el artículo que estaba escribiendo.

Usaba los pantalones de un viejo pijama que le quedaba bastante holgado y una camiseta de tirantes negra. Su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta alta y usaba unas gafas protectoras para el brillo de la computadora.

El reloj marcaba las 3:30 de la mañana y solo necesitaba dos hojas más para terminar aquel molesto artículo que su jefa le había pedido de último minuto. La página web de la empresa para la que trabajaba solía escribir artículos semanales sobre las cosas nuevas que tendría la compañía y a la jefa de Caroline le pareció buena idea que la rubia hiciera el de esta semana. ¡Cómo detestaba hacer las cosas sin planeación y orden! Eso simplemente no era lo suyo.

La chica se quedó quieta frente a la computadora un par de minutos mientras pensaba en qué más podía escribir. De pronto un bostezo se coló por su boca y sacudió la cabeza para intentar despejarse y que el sueño se le quitara.

Al no ocurrírsele nada más que escribir, decidió levantarse para estirar las piernas, así que se acercó a la ventana que daba a la calle. Ésta se encontraba en completa calma, algo bueno tenía el vivir en una de las mejores zonas residenciales de Mystic Falls, todo gracias a que su padre le había dejado esa bella casa antes de marcharse a su largo viaje por Europa. Caroline no tenía ni idea de si su padre volvería algún día o conocería algo allá que le hiciera quedarse. Desde que él y su madre se habían divorciado, todo era incierto.

De vez en cuando, Bill Forbes mandaba alguna postal desde el país en el que se encontrara, aunque estas no se recibían muy a menudo. El futuro de su padre era incierto, pero a Caroline no le importaba demasiado; después de todo, él gustaba de las aventuras y seguramente estaría pasándoselo en grande.

De pronto escuchó un ligero ruido a sus espaldas que la sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró para mirar de donde había venido y allí estaba la causante: una pequeña niña de cuatro años, que se frotaba los ojos con una mano y con la otra sostenía un oso de peluche en color crema.

-Cariño, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – preguntó Caroline acercándose a la pequeña y poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella. Le acarició el cabello con suavidad y la miró a los ojos con ternura mientras le daba la mano.

-No puedo dormir mami- respondió mientras se abrazaba a Caroline aferrándose a su cuello. Caroline sostuvo a la pequeña con firmeza entre sus brazos y se levantó.

-Oh cielo. ¿Qué podemos hacer para que puedas dormir tranquila? – Caroline se detuvo a pensar por unos instantes y la pequeña levantó los hombros con dulzura y poniendo un lindo puchero en los labios. - ¡Ya lo tengo!- Caroline chasqueó los dedos de la mano que tenía libre y sonrió- ¿Quieres que probemos con la técnica mágica de la abuela?- le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras la miraba con dulzura.

-¡Sí!- respondió la pequeña alegremente mientras sonreía y unos pequeños hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas.

-¡Muy bien!- Caroline caminó hasta la cocina con Sophie entre los brazos; al llegar, la dejó sobre la encimera y sacó del refrigerador una botella de leche. Abrió una de las puertas de un mueble en la cocina y sacó un recipiente para poner a calentar la leche.

-¿Por qué no has ido a dormir todavía mami?- preguntó Sophie moviendo los pies con dulzura y mirando a Caroline con sus enormes ojos azules. Era una niña encantadora, nadie podía resistirse a una de sus tiernas miradas.

La pequeña era la viva imagen de su madre. Ambas tenían el pelo de un color rubio dorado y unos ojos azules demasiado expresivos.

-Porque mami tiene trabajo que hacer para mañana cielo.- respondió sonriéndole a su pequeña. Caroline sacó dos tazas y les colocó un poco de cocoa que sacó de otra de las repisas. Cuando la leche estaba tibia, apagó la estufa y la sirvió en ambas tazas sin llegar al borde, después abrió una de las puertas de la alacena y sacó una caja de mini malvaviscos, colocando unos pocos en cada taza.

Caroline le entregó uno a Sophie, quien sopló ligeramente al recipiente y comenzó a beberla con prisa, no había duda de que la bebida tenía la temperatura perfecta. Sophie se había terminado el chocolate caliente en menos de 5 minutos y la pequeña ahora tenía una linda cara de satisfacción junto con un divertido bigote de chocolate dibujado sobre la boca. Caroline rió y tomó una servilleta para limpiar el rostro de su pequeña.

La rubia estaba segura de que tan pronto Sophie tocara su cama caería rendida.

-Bien preciosa, ahora a la cama y a dormir.- Caroline dejó la taza que acababa de vaciar la pequeña en el lavaplatos y cargó a Sophie hasta su habitación. Era un dormitorio bastante amplio; las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono rosa pastel y los muebles eran blancos con detalles en el mismo color que las paredes.

-Buenas noches linda, dulces sueños.- la arropó y depositó un tierno beso sobre su frente. A los pocos minutos Sophie ya tenía los ojos cerrados y un pequeño ronquido salía de su diminuta nariz. La fórmula secreta de Liz Forbes había funcionado una vez más.

¡Gracias a las sabias enseñanzas de mi madre!, pensó Caroline mientras sonreía mirando a su pequeña dormir. Salió sigilosamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado a su paso.

Caroline volvió a la cocina y sirvió un poco más de leche en su taza para preparar más chocolate. Decidida a darse un pequeño descanso y después terminar con el trabajo, salió al porche que daba a la calle principal y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que tenía allí, disfrutando de la brisa que le regalaba la noche.

De pronto miró hacia la casa del frente y vio luz en una de las habitaciones.

-¿Qué esa casa no estaba en renta?- se preguntó a sí misma. Se quedó confundida ya que hasta donde ella sabía, nadie vivía en aquella casa desde hacía un par de años. Era una casa bastante grande y no había mucha gente en Mystic Falls que pudiese permitir pagársela. Seguramente se trataría de alguna nueva persona que hubiese llegado a la ciudad.

Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto terminaba su taza de chocolate mientras pensaba un poco sobre su vida en los últimos años. Si alguien le preguntaba si era feliz, ella sin duda respondería con un alegre y sincero "Si", a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Tenía un hermoso hogar, con una familia inigualable y amigos que valían muchísimo para ella. Aunque Caroline no podía negar que a veces se preguntaba como hubiese sido su vida si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Intentó no pensar en ello y bebió la última gota de chocolate de la taza para después volver al estudio a terminar con el ensayo que debía entregar mañana a primera hora.

* * *

¡Hola! Vengo con esta nueva historia. Esta vez de Vampire Diaries. Aunque estará basado en la pareja Klaroline también incluirá más sobre otras parejas. Tengo algún capítulo ya escrito pero de todas formas tengo que revisarlo y cambiar algunas cosas. =) Espero que os guste y por favor, dejen su comentario sobre la historia. Cualquier opinión o sugerencia es bien recibida.


	2. Capítulo 2 Un día de locos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes de Vampire Diaries me pertenece, sin embargo la historia y algunos de los personajes fueron totalmente inventados por mi._

* * *

Un rayo de sol se coló por las cortinas de la habitación de Caroline pegándole justo en la cara, lo que hizo que poco a poco despertara. Su cabello dorado se veía aún más resplandeciente con aquella luz tan natural.

Estiró los brazos con pereza y se frotó los ojos lentamente; después giró hacia su mesilla de noche y miró de reojo su reloj despertador. Volvió a cerrar los ojos un minuto y luego los abrió presurosamente mientras volvía a mirar el reloj, esta vez con un poco más de interés.

-¿Las 9 de la mañana? ¡Oh diablos! – La rubia gritó y salió de la cama a gran velocidad.- ¡No puedo creer lo tarde que es! ¿Por qué tenía que quedarme dormida?- Corrió hacia la habitación de Sophie para despertarla pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando su pequeña no estaba allí. - ¿Sophie?

Caroline corrió hacia la habitación de al lado, donde la otra cama también estaba perfectamente hecha y todo estaba ordenado en su lugar.

-¿Jason? – preguntó en voz alta mientras comenzaba a alterarse un poco al no encontrar a sus hijos.- ¿Chicos?- Caroline corrió por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras mientras buscaba a sus hijos. Llegó a la cocina y notó que los platos estaban perfectamente limpios y colocados en su lugar.

-Relájate Care- Elena habló de repente a su espalda entrando en la cocina. Caroline se giró y miró a su amiga, que estaba parada con una humeante taza de café las manos.

-Pero ¿Y Sophie? ¿Jason? Van a llegar tarde a la escuela- explicaba la chica con prisa- Mi despertador no ha sonado y yo…

-Tranquila Caroline- volvió a repetir Elena mientras se acercaba y le daba la taza de café a la rubia- Damon se ha llevado a Sophie a la guardería y después dejará a Jason en la escuela. Luego puede recogerlo y llevarlo a la práctica de soccer si quieres… y tu reloj no ha sonado porque yo lo he apagado, creí que necesitabas un par de horas más de sueño, así que me he encargado de darle de desayunar a los niños para que tú pudieses descansar.

-Oh maldita zorra, ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡Creí que alguien se había robado a mis hijos! ¡Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido!- Caroline le dio un rápido abrazo intentando no derramar el café y después le dio un largo sorbo a la taza- Debo vestirme o llegaré tarde al trabajo, tenemos una junta importante hoy.

-De acuerdo, señorita bipolar, me ofrecería a pasar por los niños luego de la escuela pero Alaric y Jenna nos han invitado a cenar esta noche a Damon y a mí- respondió Elena mientras ambas entraban en la habitación de Caroline.

-No te preocupes El, hoy podré ir a buscarlos yo- afirmó Caroline con una sonrisa mientras escogía que ropa ponerse.- La junta terminará a eso de las 5:30, lo que me da un tiempo perfecto para pasar a recoger a Jason a las 6:00 justo al terminar la práctica.

-Alguien tiene una agenda apretada hoy- dijo Elena sonriendo y sentándose en la cama de Caroline mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra.- Iug, no estarás pensando en ponerte ese feo vestido café, ¿Cierto?- gimoteó al ver que su amiga rubia sacaba esa prenda del gran armario.

-¡Claro que no!- negó rotundamente Caroline colocando el vestido sobre un sofá que tenía al lado- Solo que ese vejestorio impedía que viera esta hermosa falda- dijo sacando una sexy falda a la rodilla en color negro que le quedaba perfectamente entubada.

-Es linda- aprobó Elena alzando su dedo pulgar en señal de gusto. Se quedó mirando a Caroline durante unos segundos y se llevó el dedo índice al mentón por un momento para pensar.- Combínala con una blusa blanca y los Jimmy Choo y estarás despampanante- sugirió su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

-Perfecta elección Elena- Caroline abrió otra de las puertas del armario donde tenía varias repisas llenas de zapatos y cogió los que su amiga le había indicado.- De todas formas, no sé porque me arreglo tanto, solo es la junta de fin de mes. Nada fuera de lo habitual.

-No tiene nada de malo recordarle a las personas lo sexy que eres. Regla de oro.- dijo Elena muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Dónde diablos aprendiste eso?- preguntó Caroline mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

-Damon me lo dijo esta mañana, cuando la zorra vecina de junto se lo comió con la mirada y él en vez de quejarse le sonrió coquetamente.- explicó mientras tomaba una revista que Caroline tenía en una mesa de centro y comenzaba a hojearla.- Por cierto, hablando de vecinos, ¿Te fijaste que la casa del frente parece estar ocupada?- cuestionó sorprendida.

-Sí, la vi anoche, no tengo ni idea de quienes pueden ser mis nuevos vecinos- Caroline buscó una blazer negra y se la colocó para finalmente mirarse frente al gran espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía junto a la puerta.

-Yo creo que es algún matrimonio de ancianos- especuló Elena sin despegar sus ojos de la revista que leía- Lo digo porque esta mañana cuando llegamos, estaban terminando de descargar los muebles y tenían cosas que parecían realmente antiguas.

-Ya habrá tiempo de averiguarlo- Caroline cogió su teléfono, su billetera y algunas otras cosas y las metió en un bolso que hacía juego con su chaqueta.

-Bueno, entonces iré a resolver unas cosas que tengo que hacer con mi hermano y nos vemos luego- finalizó Elena y se despidió de la rubia con un gran abrazo.- Hablaremos luego.

Ambas chicas bajaron y mientras Elena salía por la puerta de la casa, Caroline cogió una tostada con mermelada de la cocina y corrió hacia su auto para llegar a tiempo, tenía menos de 20 minutos para llegar al trabajo o seguramente su jefa estaría muy molesta.

-…-

El tráfico había estado a favor de Caroline, ya que no le llevó más de 15 minutos llegar a las oficinas en el centro de la ciudad. Por momentos, vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño tenía sus ventajas.

Dejó su auto en el estacionamiento para empleados y bajó todo lo que necesitaba para la junta. Se apresuró a entrar y tan pronto lo hizo una sonora voz gritó su nombre.

-¡Caroline Michelle Forbes! ¡Trae tu rubio trasero hasta acá! – chilló Anna por el pasillo cuando vio a la chica entrando al edificio.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Caroline, quien apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Anna. Ambas caminaban con prisa hacia el elevador mientras Anna, la asistente de Caroline, le entregaba unos documentos.- ¿He llegado tarde?

-No, estás justo a tiempo, no podrías llegar tarde a la junta o Isobel te mataría- exageró Anna. Era una chica muy guapa. Su pelo negro casi siempre estaba suelto con unas pequeñas ondas no muy pronunciadas y sus ojos, aún más negros que su cabello eran vivaces y alegres. No era muy alta y su piel era bastante pálida, lo que contrastaba con su cabello. Estaba vestida con un vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas. Un atuendo bastante aceptable para el trabajo; cómodo y elegante.- Tenemos que analizar los casos que llevamos el mes y ver cuales hacen falta todavía. Además al parecer ha llegado otro gran proyecto y corren los rumores de que Isobel quiere que tú te encargues de él.

-Oh, eso suena bien, gracias Anna- Caroline le devolvió los documentos después de echarles un ojo y se encaminó hacia la sala de juntas.

-Por cierto Caroline, me preguntaba si esta tarde puedo salir un par de horas antes. Tengo algo importante que hacer con mi madre… - pidió Anna con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Claro que si Anna, puedes irte antes, tengo todo bajo control. – Caroline metió su mano en su bolso y sacó su teléfono celular. Presionó un botón y maldijo en voz baja.- Diablos, debí haber olvidado cargarlo anoche.- se quejó y volvió a guardarlo en su bolso.- Bueno, trataré de arreglármelas. Solo avisame si hay alguna novedad.

-¿Pasarás por los niños a la escuela luego?- preguntó Anna mientras metía los papeles en una carpeta que tenía en la mano.

-Solo por Jason, pasaré a buscarlo a la práctica de soccer- explicó la rubia- Sophie irá con su abuela de compras hoy, así que ella la recogerá en la guardería y la llevará a casa por la noche.

-Genial, entonces te veré luego.- Anna se despidió de Caroline y fue hacia su escritorio.

Caroline entró a la sala de juntas, donde apenas estaban comenzando a llegar los demás miembros de la compañía. Había una mesa ovalada bastante grande en el centro y un montón de sillas a ambos lados. Una enorme pantalla estaba colocada sobre la pared del cabezal de la mesa.

-Buenos días- saludó Isobel a todos cuando llegó. La puerta se cerró y todos tomaron asiento. Después de que la ayudante personal de Isobel sirviera café para todos, se dio por iniciada la junta.- Tengo muchas cosas que comentar con ustedes, empezaremos por revisar los avances de los clientes del último mes y luego quiero hablarles de un nuevo proyecto, así que empecemos…

Las horas pasaban mientras charlaban sobre los clientes que habían tenido para revisar el avance de cada uno.

Caroline trabajaba en la empresa de Isobel desde que se había graduado de la Universidad de Mystic Falls hacía ya tres años, y había sido tan buena desempeñando su trabajo que pronto había subido a ser una de las mejores empleadas que tenía la señora Flemming.

Isobel tenía una empresa de publicistas, donde se encargaban de dar difusión a los trabajos que las personas les llevaban, organizando campañas y creando eventos para que se dieran a conocer.

Después de un gran rato analizando casos previos que la empresa había tenido, Isobel les dio un descanso a todos para poder comer algo y luego volvieron a la sala de juntas a continuar con el trabajo.

La tarde avanzaba a medida que la junta iba casi a terminar. Caroline miró el reloj de su muñeca y se sorprendió de que fuesen las 5:30. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan tarde?

Caroline pensó que era bastante probable que llegaría tarde a buscar a Jason. Comenzó a mover el pie nerviosamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, esperando que la junta terminara en ese mismo momento.

-Bien, la junta está casi por terminar- anunció Isobel con una gran sonrisa- Solo quiero explicar unas cosas del nuevo proyecto, Caroline, te pido que te quedes un momento más a solas conmigo para darte algunos detalles.

-Claro, sin problema - respondió Caroline asintiendo con la cabeza. No le quedaba de otra, para Isobel, la rubia era como su mano derecha. Tenía que quedarse si no quería hacer enfadar a su jefa. Todos los demás salieron de la sala de juntas después de despedirse de Isobel. El reloj de Caroline marcaba las 5:50.

-…-

Los niños corrían por doquier mientras el entrenador gritaba algunas de las indicaciones. Después de unos minutos, el señor Hummel sonó el silbato para dar a entender que el entrenamiento había terminado.

-Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy.- Anunció cuando todos los niños se habían reunido a su alrededor- Descansen y los veré la próxima semana.

Los chicos corrieron a recoger sus cosas. Algunos se despedían y se iban con sus madres, quienes ya estaban allí para recogerlos desde hacía algún rato.

Un pequeño niño con grandes ojos azules, piel blanquecina y pelo cobrizo, buscaba entre la gente a su madre, pero no había podido encontrarla. Comenzó a rascarse la cabeza en señal de confusión. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

-Eh Jason, ¿Aún no viene tu madre?- le preguntó un niño pelirrojo, que estaba parado junto a la suya.

-No Carl, aún no está aquí.- explicó el niño con gesto desorientado intentando localizarla entre las madres que se habían agrupado a charlar un momento.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa pequeño?- preguntó amablemente la madre de Carl con una amplia sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

-Gracias, pero mi madre me había dicho que la esperara aquí como cada jueves.- respondió Jason mientras se colgaba la mochila en el hombro. Para tener tan solo 7 años, el hijo de Caroline Forbes era todo un caballero con unos modales excelentes.

-Seguro que llegará pronto entonces- dijo aquella mujer sonriendo para que el pequeño no se pusiera más nervioso- Nos veremos otro día- agregó mientras se giraba con su hijo para avanzar hasta su coche.

Jason comenzó a caminar por el campo de fútbol mirando hacia el pasto y jugueteando con sus pies para hacer que el tiempo pasara un poco más rápido. El pequeño esperó durante otros veinte minutos sin ningún éxito. Se sentó en la banqueta que estaba justo fuera del campo de fútbol dando al estacionamiento del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa Forbes?- preguntó el entrenador Hummel cuando se dirigía a su auto y vio al pequeño niño sentado ahí solo esperando. Todos los demás niños ya se habían marchado, y el cielo comenzaba a tornarse un poco gris.

-Mi madre no ha llegado entrenador. Tal vez se le ha hecho tarde.- dijo Jason mientras miraba a aquel hombre, quien hizo una mueca de duda mientras pensaba en una solución. No podía dejar al niño solo, tenía 7 años y él era de alguna forma responsable de lo que pudiese pasarle hasta que su madre llegara. ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Tengo un compromiso importante dentro de un rato. Si quieres puedo intentar llamar a tu madre a su teléfono celular, así puede decirnos que ha pasado.- ofreció el entrenador mientras sacaba su móvil y Jason asentía con la cabeza.

El hombre buscó en su agenda el número de Caroline Forbes y llamó a ver si había suerte, sin embargo, tan pronto entraba la llamada era redirigido al buzón de voz de Caroline. Lo intentó un par de veces más pero nada dio resultados.

-Lo siento chico, no puedo realizar la llamada al teléfono de tu madre. Tengo una mejor idea, ¿Por qué no te llevo a casa?- sugirió el entrenador Hummel- Seguro que tu madre irá directamente para allá, y cuando llegue a casa volveré a llamarla para asegurarme de que todo está bien. Al menos podrás refugiarte fuera de tu casa en vez de en un campo completamente vacío.

Jason asintió y acompañó al entrenador hasta su camioneta.

-…-

-Te estoy diciendo esto a ti porque quiero que seas la principal encargada de llevar a este cliente.- explicaba Isobel mientras se servía otra taza de café y servía otra para Caroline- Se trata de la publicidad para un libro. Un campo que prácticamente no habíamos tocado para nada en la empresa. Nos hemos encargado de música, películas, series, pero esto de escritores es nuevo y creo que puede resultar algo bueno para la empresa.

Isobel le entregó la taza de café a Caroline, quién lo agradeció mientras lo tomaba entre sus largos y delicados dedos.

-No conozco mucho sobre el autor en cuestión porque solo he hablado con él por teléfono.- Isobel dio un sorbo a su café dejando que Caroline procesara un poco la información que le estaba dando. - En cuanto programe con él una cita para precisar detalles te pediré que también vengas para estar enterada de todo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Vaya Isobel, no sé qué decirte. – respondió Caroline gratamente sorprendida mientras sonreía- Es una gran oportunidad, estoy muy agradecida de que hayas pensado en mí para este trabajo.

-Como no hacerlo Caroline, me has demostrado que eres una persona en quien se puede confiar- dijo Isobel con una delicada sonrisa. Sin dudas, Isobel Flemming era una persona sumamente refinada.- Te has ganado esto, Caroline. Gracias a tu arduo trabajo y desempeño. Sabes que las cosas conmigo son así- carraspeó un poco y volvió a darle un sorbo a su café- Es difícil ganarse mi confianza pero tú lo has hecho muy bien.

-Gracias de nuevo Isobel.- Caroline estaba realmente emocionada de que su jefa la hubiese seleccionado a ella para este cargo tan importante- No te defraudaré, lo prometo.

-Bien Caroline, eso espero- Isobel miró a Caroline por unos segundos y soltó una ligera sonrisa.- Hemos terminado, te llamaré en cuanto tenga más información sobre el proyecto. Nos vemos después.- se puso de pie, tomo su bolso y su chaqueta y salió de la sala de juntas.

Caroline también cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Sacó su teléfono con intención de avisarle al entrenador que estaba por salir por Jason pero estaba apagado ya que la batería se había terminado en algún momento de la tarde.

La rubia maldijo por lo bajo y subió a su coche para poder llegar lo antes posible al campo de fútbol. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y éste marcaba las 7:30.

* * *

Gracias por los favs y los follows que recibí. Me alegra saber a alguien le va agradando la historia.

En especial gracias a: **Tepyta** por su comentario =)

Subo este nuevo capítulo, esperando que les guste. Creo que es un poco más largo que el anterior.

Se aceptan sugerencias, opiniones, especulaciones, etc. =) Ojalá les agrade. Un saludo!


	3. Capítulo 3 La tormenta

_**Disclaimer:**__ Vampire Diaries y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la trama y algunos de los personajes que aparecen son inventados por mi._

* * *

-…-

-Hemos llegado- anunció el entrenador cuando se estacionó frente a la casa de la familia Forbes.

Desde hacían 15 minutos habían empezado a caer algunas gotas de lluvia, y el cielo se tornaba cada vez más gris; como la tormenta aún no había empezado el entrenador no se preocupó por ello.

- ¿Crees que puedes esperar aquí a tu madre? Me quedaría contigo, pero realmente tengo un asunto importante que atender- explicó rápidamente al niño y se disculpó.- Puedes quedarte en los sillones que están en el porche de tu casa mientras tu madre llega, así podrás protegerte de la lluvia. – sugirió y Jason asintió con la cabeza nuevamente-

-Gracias entrenador Hummel- el rubio cogió su mochila y salió de la camioneta. Después de cerrar la puerta corrió hacia el porche de su casa para evitar mojarse. Al ver que Jason había llegado a salvo hasta aquella pequeña estancia fuera de la casa, el entrenador arrancó su camioneta y se marchó despidiéndose del chico dándole un gesto amable con la mano.

Jason se sentó en los sillones que su madre había decidido poner en el porche, dejando en el sillón siguiente al suyo la mochila.

-¡Aguarda!- se dijo Jason a sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie y chasqueaba los dedos con prisa- Mamá siempre nos ha dicho que en caso de que nos quedemos afuera de la casa usemos la llave de emergencia que guarda bajo la tercera maceta de la izquierda- repitió casi automáticamente lo que Caroline les había dicho a sus hijos una vez- ¡Eso es!- el chico sonrió alegremente y corrió hacia la puerta de la casa, rebuscando entre las macetas la llave que pudiera darle acceso al interior, pero fue en vano; allí no había ninguna llave.

Jason bufó y volvió a sentarse en el sillón con la cabeza agachada. Estaba jugando con sus pulgares cuando de pronto, un sonoro ruido comenzó a escucharse, lo que le hizo levantar la cabeza y ver como el granizo comenzaba a caer a gran velocidad.

-Oh, rayos…

-…-

-¡Mierda!- gritó Caroline al ver el gran tráfico que se había formado tan pronto comenzó a llover.- ¿Las personas se vuelven tontas por unas simples gotas de agua? ¡Muévanse!

Caroline sonaba el claxon de su auto con desesperación pero apenas podía avanzar unos centímetros en cada vez.

-¡Por favor! ¡No es un pueblo tan grande!- Caroline estaba totalmente desesperada. La chica miró su reloj y marcaba las 8:05 pm. Se preguntaba si Jason seguiría todavía en el campo de fútbol y creyó que tal vez alguien lo había llevado a casa, así que decidió ir directa allí para probar suerte.

-…-

Jasón aún seguía sentado fuera de la casa intentando cubrirse lo más que podía de la lluvia. Sostenía sus piernas contra su cuerpo y mantenía la cabeza agachada para que el granizo no pegara tan fuerte sobre su cuerpo. A pesar de ser un lugar parcialmente techado, el granizo se colaba por la entrada y de vez en cuando lo golpeaba fuertemente.

De pronto escuchó una voz a su lado que lo hizo esperanzarse por si era alguien conocido.

-¿Esta es tu casa?- preguntó la voz masculina. Jason levantó la cabeza para ver a un hombre parado junto a él sosteniendo una sombrilla gris. A Jason le pareció un hombre medianamente alto, de tez blanca y cabellos rizados castaños que revoloteaban desordenados en su cabeza gracias al viento. Tenía una ligera barba alrededor de la boca y que se extendía por los costados de su rostro hasta sus cabellos. Su voz era profunda y tenía un acento que a Jason le pareció divertido.

-Sí, vivo aquí. Pero no puedo abrir porque mi madre no está en casa todavía.- explicó el pequeño, quien frotaba sus manos contra sus brazos para quitarse el frío.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- ofreció el hombre con un tono amable- Soy el vecino de enfrente- mencionó mientras señalaba la casa que estaba justo delante de la suya- Puedes enfermarte si te quedas aquí y por lo visto la tormenta aumentará. Estaremos pendientes de cuando llegue tu madre.

El niño dudo por un momento mientras volvía a mirar al hombre. Después desvió su vista cuando un rayo se asomó en el cielo y segundos más tarde un trueno retumbó por toda la zona. Jasón tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza en dirección al hombre. Cogió su mochila del asiento y se levantó para colocarse debajo de aquel hombre en la sombrilla. Ambos caminaron hasta la casa a pasos rápidos para evitar el agua y una vez que estuvieron dentro cerraron la puerta.

-Está helando ahí fuera- mencionó Klaus mientras cerraba la sombrilla y se quitaba el abrigo para colgarlo sobre el perchero que estaba detrás de su puerta.- Me llamo Niklaus Mikaelson. Puedes llamarme Klaus si quieres.

-Yo soy Jason Forbes- Jason se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y que estaba totalmente empapada. Solo tenía puesta la camiseta y los shorts del equipo de fútbol y toda su ropa estaba mojada hasta el más mínimo rincón.

-No puedes quedarte así o te resfriarás- Klaus señaló las ropas de Jason e hizo una mueca mientras intentaba pensar- De acuerdo, tengo un poco de ropa más o menos de tu tamaño. Te prepararé una ducha caliente y meteré tu ropa en la lavadora. ¿Te parece bien?- Jason sonrió tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza.

Klaus subió las escaleras y Jason lo siguió por el camino hasta el baño. Una vez allí, el hombre abrió las llaves del agua y seguidamente salió hacia un armario que estaba a mitad del pasillo. Jaló una cuerda que colgaba del techo y la luz se prendió. Estuvo rebuscando entre algunas de las cajas que tenía allí y sacó unos pantalones y un suéter cuando encontró la caja que buscaba. Volvió al baño y espero a que el agua estuviese en un nivel templado.

-Está listo- le dijo Klaus a Jason sacando la mano del agua y secándola contra su pantalón- Ahí está la ropa limpia y cuando termines de ducharte baja la ropa para que la meta en la lavadora, ¿De acuerdo?- Jason asintió con la cabeza una vez más- Bajaré a hacer un poco de chocolate caliente y prenderé la chimenea. Por cierto, ¿Sabes cuál es el teléfono de tu madre?- preguntó quedándose junto a la puerta- Será mejor si le avisamos que estás aquí, así no se preocupará.

-Muchas gracias señor- agradeció Jason con una pequeña sonrisa por todo lo que aquel hombre estaba haciendo por él- Mi madre lo anotó en una ficha que está en el bolsillo pequeño de mi mochila.- explicó sonriente.

-Genial- Klaus sonrió y desordenó el cabello mojado del pequeño- Por cierto, puedes llamarme Klaus amiguito- el hombre cerró la puerta del baño y bajó las escaleras. Se dirigió al perchero donde Jason y el habían dejado sus abrigos y la mochila del niño estaba reclinada sobre la pared de la entrada.

Buscó en la mochila y revisó en el bolsillo que le pareció más diminuto, en donde encontró una tarjeta no muy grande escrita con perfecta caligrafía. Tenía anotado el nombre completo del niño, su dirección, teléfonos, tipo de sangre y alergias.

Klaus comenzó a preguntarse cómo era posible que una madre que fuera capaz de escribir todo eso en una tarjeta para la seguridad de su hijo podía haberlo dejado tanto tiempo fuera de su casa mientras caía una enorme tormenta.

Agarró la tarjeta entre sus dedos y tomó el teléfono celular que estaba en su bolsillo. Marcó los números que venían en la tarjeta y espero a que la llamada entrara.

-Rayos- dijo Klaus cuando lo mandaron directamente al buzón de voz- Buenas noches señora… Forbes.- dijo mientras leía el apellido del niño en la tarjeta- Habla Niklaus Mikaelson, su nuevo vecino. Su hijo Jason estaba fuera de su casa empapándose por la tormenta y ahora está en mi casa. Avíseme en donde puedo encontrarla para darle a su hijo. Gracias.

Después de dejar el mensaje volvió a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la cocina. Se acercó a la estufa y calentó un poco de leche con chocolate. Una vez que estaba bastante caliente sirvió dos tazas y las llevó a la sala, donde las colocó sobre la mesa para después dedicarse a encender la chimenea con extremo cuidado.

-Listo- habló el pequeño mientras bajaba las escaleras- La ropa que me prestaste es más o menos de mi tamaño, me va un poco grande pero está bien- sonrió y se acercó a la sala. Klaus le devolvió la sonrisa mientras terminaba de colocar un par de leños pequeños sobre el fuego que ya comenzaba a avivarse- ¿Te gusta leer?- preguntó el niño observando un libro que el hombre tenía sobre la mesa de centro.

-Sí, leer es una de mis actividades preferidas- comentó Klaus sonriendo y poniéndose en pie una vez que terminó de acomodar el fuego y colocar una rejilla protectora frente a la chimenea. -¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente?- preguntó amablemente señalando las dos tazas que aún humeaban vapor.

-¡Si, me encanta el chocolate caliente!- chilló con alegría. Klaus sonrió al ver como el pequeño tomaba uno de los vasos y se lo llevaba a la boca con prisa.- ¿Y qué tiene de interesante este libro? No tiene dibujos y la letra es muy pequeña…

-Es un libro muy bueno, tiene una historia interesante- respondió Klaus tomando la otra taza y sentándose en el sofá.- Veo que te gusta mucho el chocolate- dijo Klaus con una pequeña risa mientras miraba como Jason vaciaba la taza y se pasaba la lengua por los labios contento.

-Sí, mi mamá siempre lo prepara cuando no podemos dormir- dijo cuándo se lo terminó y pasó una de sus manos por su boca para limpiarse los restos que pudiera tener- Mi mamá tiene el mismo libro que tú. A mí me parece aburrido. ¿Oye puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí que eres un niño bastante extrovertido y educado- respondió sin dejar de reír- Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-¿Vives aquí tú solo?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Sí, acabo de mudarme desde muy lejos- Klaus le dio un sorbo a su taza de chocolate y continuó con la respuesta- Mi hermana ha venido conmigo pero no ha querido vivir aquí, así que estoy solo, ella se fue a la casa que tienen mis padres.

-Y…- Jason hizo una pequeña pausa antes de hacer la segunda pregunta- ¿Por qué tienes ropa de niño en tu casa si vives tú solo?- cuestionó y miró a Klaus con sus grandes ojos azules.

Klaus abrió la boca para responder pero solo suspiro.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Klaus con cierta melancolía en la mirada- Tal vez algún día te lo cuente.- soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien- respondió con resignación- Lamento si te incomodó la pregunta- Jason agachó la mirada y movió los pies sobre el suelo.

-No tienes que pedir perdón, pequeño amigo- Klaus dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se levantó para mover un poco la cortina que cubría la ventana- Al parecer tu madre no ha llegado a casa- comentó fijándose que aún no había luz en la casa del frente ni ningún automóvil aparcado en la entrada.

-Es raro que no haya llegado aún- dijo Jason preocupado- Me da miedo que pudiese pasarle algo…

-Tranquilo, no creo que le pasara nada- Klaus intentó calmar al niño- ¿Qué hay de tu padre? ¿Dónde está él?- cuestionó mirando a Jason y acercándose nuevamente al sofá.

-Está en Texas y… - respondió Jason cuando de pronto un gran relámpago hizo que las ventanas se iluminaran en un destello y que el pequeño se asustara. Jason corrió hasta donde estaba Klaus y se abrazó a él mientras temblaba.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien- dijo Klaus mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño para calmarlo.- ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película? Así te distraerás y tampoco te asustará la tormenta.

-¡Me parece genial!- dijo Jason sonriendo y separándose de Klaus.

-Bien, escoge alguna película de la colección que tengo en ese mueble- dijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo hacia un librero junto a la enorme pantalla de televisión- Iré a buscar una manta.

Jason corrió hacia el mueble para hacer lo que Klaus le había indicado mientras él subía las escaleras rápidamente.

Una vez que cogió las cosas bajó las escaleras nuevamente y se encontró con Jason observando dos cajas de películas diferentes. Ambas eran películas animadas de comedia familiar. Cuando escogieron la que verían, Klaus la colocó en el reproductor de DVD y encendió el televisor mientras Jason se acomodaba en uno de los sillones con la manta y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-…-

Caroline estacionó el auto justo frente a su casa y se bajó con rapidez para llegar a la puerta. La tormenta caía terriblemente por lo que quedó totalmente empapada. Sus zapatos de tacón de enterraban en la tierra gracias al agua que se había mezclado para formar un ostentoso lodo.

Comenzó a preocuparse cuando no vio ningún tipo de luz en casa y su preocupación fue en aumento cuando inspeccionó a grandes rasgos la casa y no vio señales de su hijo.

Caroline tiró su bolso sobre el sofá y tomó el teléfono de la encimera de la cocina. Marcó con rapidez un número de teléfono y comenzó a morder su uña con nerviosismo.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás con Katie?- preguntó tan pronto cogieron el teléfono del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola hija- saludó Liz mientras se escuchaban unas risas de fondo- Si, Katie está aquí, acabamos de volver del centro comercial justo a tiempo antes de la tormenta. ¿Por qué?- preguntó con duda ante la pregunta de su hija.

-¿Jason no está ahí?- cuestionó luego de la respuesta de su madre- Llegué tarde a buscarlo al entrenamiento y creí que estaría en casa pero no está aquí. Intenté llamar al entrenador y avisarle pero me quedé sin batería…

-Oh Dios, ¿Crees que todavía esté en el campo de la práctica?- preguntó la sheriff comenzando a preocuparse bastante.

-Eso espero, saldré a buscarlo ahora mismo- Caroline tomó su bolso y sacó las llaves del auto mientras lo volvía a dejar en su lugar. -¿Podrías avisarle a Damon y a Elena lo que sucede? Pasaré por Katie más tarde.

-No te preocupes por Katie, estará bien- dijo Liz nerviosa- Les avisaré a todos, tú hazme saber las novedades en cuanto se pueda.

-Gracias mamá- Caroline colgó rápidamente y salió nuevamente de casa sin importarle la lluvia. Se subió al coche y arrancó con dirección a la cancha de futbol donde practicaban los chicos.

-…-

Klaus y Jason estuvieron mirando la película por un rato, de pronto Klaus escuchó un pequeño rugido proveniente del estómago de Jason.

-¿Tienes hambre pequeño amigo?- preguntó Klaus luego de ver como Jason se llevaba las manos al abdomen y lo presionaba. Jason asintió con la cabeza y Klaus soltó una pequeña risa.

-Prepararé algo de cenar.- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina- Es raro que tu madre aún no esté en casa.- mencionó mirando a Jason de lejos. El niño se puso de rodillas sobre el sofá y colocó sus brazos en el respaldo del sillón, mirando a Klaus.

-¿Y si algo le sucedió?- preguntó con cara de angustia.

-No, tranquilo. Seguro que todo está bien.- Klaus sacó pan para hacer emparedados y algunos ingredientes de la nevera.- Si tu madre tuviera su teléfono celular funcionando, probablemente ya estarías en casa con ella.

-Ya quiero ver a mami- dijo Jason con la cabeza agachada- No me malinterpretes, es divertido estar aquí contigo, es como una pijamada- agregó Jason riéndose.

-Tú también eres divertido amiguito- dijo mientras comenzaba a preparar los sándwiches.

-...-

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? =)

Subo nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, ¡Por fin sale Klaus! Jajaja Si fuera Caroline me volvería totalmente loca...

Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior a AnnForbes y a MrsBarton =) Y muchísimas gracias por los nuevos follows y favs =)

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Pronto más =) Déjenme un review para saber que les parece. ¡Un beso!


End file.
